Calvin Coulson
by Demigod Halfa
Summary: Agent Phil Coulsons life doesn't revolve around S.H.I.E.L.D. He has a wife. He also has a certain six-year-old son who has a stuffed tiger... Rated 'T' to be safe. I DO NOT OWN EITHER CALVIN & HOBBES, OR AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) This is currently a one shot. If I get more than 10 reviews saying to make more, I will. Read my other fanfics as well, you will like them if you like this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Calvin Coulson

* * *

He remembered his conversation with Pepper like it was yesterday. Tony was out doing who knows what, and he and Pepper were in his living room in his mansion on the cliff, talking.

* * *

_*Flashback_

_"So, Phil," Pepper said after a long silence. "Are you married?"_

_Normally, Coulson would say 'It's classified,' and that would be the end of it. Something told him that Pepper wouldn't drop it though. Stubborn woman._

_"Yes, actually," Coulson replied. "We have been married for nearly ten years."_

_Pepper's face showed surprise at his answer. Obviously, she had not been expecting to hear that. "Oh, um, do you two have any kids?"_

_Coulson nodded. "We have a son. He's six."_

_"I didn't strike you as the guy to have children, Phil."_

_"…Well, neither did I. I wanted a dog, but my wife insisted on having a baby."_

_"You don't like him?"_

_"Don't get me wrong, I love him. There's times that he makes my day a lot better but…"_

_"But what?"_

_"Some times he drives me nuts," Coulson sighed._

_"All kids do, you know," Pepper said with a shrug._

_"He called our house phone in the middle of the night from a payphone, saying 'Dad, it's currently 3 am, do you know where I am?' or something like that."_

_"Oh, he does sound like a trouble maker," Pepper chuckled._

_"You have no idea,"_

_*End of flashback_

* * *

His wife knew about her husbands high-risk job, but they mutually agreed to not tell Calvin until he's… okay, they might not tell him until Phil's on his deathbed.

Which is now.

Phil has just been stabbed in the heart with Loki's staff, and he's stopped breathing. All he knows is pain. Then the world became mercifully black.

* * *

When he opened up his eyes, he was in the ICU. Director Furry was standing over him.

"Director?" Phil croaked.

"You're dead, Coulson."

"What?!"

"The Avengers needed extra motivation, so to them and almost all of S.H.I.E.L.D., you're dead." Furry explained.

"Oh," Phil said, leaning back against his pillows. "So, what am I supposed to do in the meantime?" he asked after a moment.

"Spend time with your wife and that…kid…of yours." Furry said.

Phil knew he was probably going to say something other than 'kid', but he didn't care. "Helen would like that."

Furry cracked a smile. "She probably would." He turned to leave, then looked back at Phil. "And Coulson? Don't tell S.H.I.E.L.D. where you've been when you get back."

"What am I supposed to tell them?"

Furry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Tell them you've been to Tahiti. I hear that it's a magical place." And with that, he left.

* * *

Six months later, Phil got a call from HQ.

"Coulson? We need you to come in. We've got a possible super that we need you to deal with. We've assigned Agent Ward to you."

"Alright, I'll be there." Phil said, excited to be in the field once more. Sure, he loved spending time with his family. (He used his 'vacation' to force them on yet another fishing trip) but he also loved being an Agent. "Oh, and remember; don't touch Lola."

* * *

**I just had to add the 'Lola' part because of what he says in the Pilot for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. It was just too good! Oh, and since Calvin's mom doesn't have a name I just gave her the name Helen. She looks like a Helen. R&R! Remember, if I get 10 reviews, I'll add more…**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Due to popular request, I've decided to make this into a chapter fic instead of a one shot. Thank you to all of those who reviewed. ****This is taking place right after **_**The Girl in the Flower Dress**_** episode. I have some fun things in mind for this chapter. Tell me if I get anyone to OOC. Also, sorry that this took so long. I was grounded for having an F in chemistry. Needless to say, I am no Tony Stark. But I**_** am **_**Iron (Fe) Man (male). Get it? Female? Oh, never mind.**

**Disclaimer: I wasn't even alive back when these great concoctions of the mind were created, so I'm **_**pretty**_** sure that I don't own them. I do, however, own three Calvin & Hobbes deluxe comic collections.**

* * *

**Calvin Coulson**

**Chapter 2**

"Skye, due to your recent behavior, I've decided to suspend you from the team." Coulson said.

Skye nodded miserably. "Um, can I get my chip back?" she asked tentatively. **(A/N it's the chip that she had all of her info on)**

Coulson stared at her long and hard before tossing it back.

"So, uh, what am I going to do in the meantime?" she said after a while.

Coulson gave a small smile. "You're going to be babysitting." He said.

"For who?"

"For me." He replied. "Be warned, he bites."

"Am I babysitting a psycho evil villain guy?" Skye said excitedly.

"Nope. His name's Calvin, Calvin Coulson."

"Wait, I'm babysitting your _kid_?" Skye exclaimed.

Coulson nodded.

"I didn't know that you had a kid." She said.

Coulson was silent for a moment. "Only two other people that I deal with really know." He explained.

"And that would be…"

"Director Fury-"

"The eye patch guy?"

"Yes, him, and Pepper Potts."

"I have know clue who that is… wait, she's Iron Man's girlfriend!"

"Yes, she is."

* * *

They arrived at Coulson's home after a ride in Lola, Coulson's 1962 Chevrolet Corvette, and as Coulson unlocked the door, Skye looked around. The snow covered front yard **(A/N** **I know that it's not winter, but… let's just pretend that it is.)** was dotted with snowmen that could only be described as horrific and disturbing. One of the snowmen was bowling with another's head. It made Skye question what kind of a child this Calvin kid was.

"Um…" Skye said hesitantly.  
"What is it, Skye?" Coulson said as he opened the door.

"What's with all the creepy snowmen?"

"It's Calvin's snowmen house of horror." He replied, as if it happened all of the time. Perhaps it did. "You can always tell when you get to our house." He added. **(A/N Teehee, I stole that line directly from the comic; 2/23 1989: Two-headed Snowman)**

"Helen," Coulson called as he and Skye entered, "I'm home! And I brought a guest."

There was a faint muffled response, and a little kid, maybe six or seven walked into the room. "Hi, Dad." He said simply and walked away.

"Hi, Calvin," Coulson replied.

About thirty seconds later, he came back. "Hi, Dad."

"I already said hi, Calvin." Phil said tiredly.

Calvin left and returned once more. "Hi, Dad." He left.

"Dear!" Coulson exploded.

"Can you talk to him, dear? He's been doing this all day." Came the reply. **(A/N I took this from the original comic as well.)**

Skye watched Coulson, amused. _How is it_, she thought to herself,_ that he can deal with the Avengers and our team, but a single kid drives him nuts_.

A woman around the same age as Coulson, maybe younger, came into the entry room. She kissed Coulson on the cheek. "Hi, sweetie. How was the mission?" she said.

"Wait, she knows about S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Skye burst out.

Coulson nodded at her, and then turned back to his wife. "I think that we need to tell Calvin that I'm not a patent attorney… well, at least not all of the time."

Helen pursed her lips. "He'd beg you to take him on a mission, hun."

"He'd like me more." Coulson simply stated.

Helen sighed. "Alright, we can do it tonight."

* * *

**(A/N) wow… I'm a bit surprised at how many people wanted me to continue… Oh! I've also changed my pen name. I am no longer **sisca8**, I am now **Demigod Halfa**. Yes, it is a reference to Percy Jackson and Danny Phantom. **

**Next time on Calvin Coulson:**

**Phil and Helen go out while Skye watches Calvin. Maybe a discussion (with Calvin) about SHIELD.**


End file.
